Garen/skórki i ciekawostki
Skórki Skórki= |-| Wygląd w grze= Garen SteelLegion Screenshots.jpg|Garen ze Stalowego Legionu Garen Screenshots.jpg|Aktualizaja wizualna modeli Garena Garen Chroma Screenshots.jpg|Garen Chroma Aatrox Garen Quinn Bilgewater Bounty Hunters Screenshots.jpg|Zbuntowany Admirał Garen Ciekawostki *Został zaprojektowany przez Geeves'a. *Głosu udziela Robert Tondera, który dubbinguje również , i . *Jest dostępny obok i w czasie samouczka na mapie Summoner's Rift. *Jego taniec jest bardzo podobny do "Monkey Dance" (tłum. Taniec Małpy) Johnny'ego Bravo. Porównanie można zobaczyć tutaj. **Oprócz tego można go powiązać z "Bird in the Word" Petera Griffina. **Jego stary taniec był fragmentem choreografii tańca zespołu 'N Sync w teledysku Bye Bye Bye. Porównanie można zobaczyć tutaj. Inną część miał przed jego Wizualną Aktualizacją. * krzyczy Demacia! w czasie użycia , a nie przy czy . *Fraza Spin-to-Win (po polsku Wir-do-Zwycięstwa) swój początek wzięła od łatwości zdobycia zabójstwa w czasie . Zostało to jeszcze bardziej spopularyzowane przez filmik w rytm piosenki Ievan Polkka zespołu Loituma. **W trakcie użycia tej umiejętności otrzymuje buff: "Garen kręci się ku zwycięstwu". **Ten zwrot jest również używany dla bohaterów, którzy mają zdolności oparte na kręceniu się. Są to: , , , i . * jest czasami pieszczotliwie nazywany przez społeczność "Bushmenem" (czyli dosłownie Człowiekiem Krzakiem), ze względu na jego częstą taktykę czekania w zaroślach i dość szybkiego zabicia przeciwnego bohatera, który zbliży się do jego pułapki. *Jego superumiejętność – nawiązuje do modu z gry Diablo II: Pan Zniszczenia – Median XL, w którym występuje święty, unikalny długi miecz o tej samej nazwie. *Jest pierwszym bohaterem, u którego zredukowano cenę w dwukrotnie. Inni to , i . *Po jego Wizualnej Aktualizacji, miał największą ilość żartów w grze, jak na tamte czasy – 7 (trzy standardowe, dwa dla i dwa dla ). * jest jednym z ośmiu bohaterów, którzy nie posiadają skalowania zdolności od mocy umiejętności. Pozostali to: , , , , , , . Cytaty *Jego wcześniejsze żarty i prowokacje były inne przed wydaniem na oficjalne serwery. Przykładowo, miał mieć taki żart: "I know you're in that bush!" (tłum. "Wiem, że jesteś w tych zaroślach!") *Jego stary żart: "Przywołaj mnie, a spodoba ci się to, co zobaczysz. Garen-tuję, łapiesz?" było odniesieniem do Men's Wearhouse – sklepu odzieżowego dla mężczyzn w Stanach Zjednoczonych, którzy zachęcają klientów do kupowania ich produktów tą podobną frazą. *Żart "Teraz, gdy poznaliśmy Spin to Win, nic nas nie powstrzyma!" jest odniesieniem do . *Żart „Hej spójrz! Podtrzymuję świat.” ''nawiązuje do Atlasa, boga z mitologii greckiej, podtrzymującego świat. *Tak samo jak i , w czasie używania swoich umiejętności często krzyczy "''Demacia!!" ** jest jedną z najbardziej hałaśliwych postaci – przy każdym zaklęciu coś woła. Skórki *Kilka skórek ma nawiązanie do niektórych frakcji z uniwersum Warhammera 40.000: ** **Przypomina jednostkę z Krwawych Kruków. ** **Przypomina jednostkę z Gwardii Imperialnej. ** **Przypomina jednostkę z Szarych Rycerzy. * **Nawiązuje do Death Knighta z uniwersum World of Warcraft. Ma podobne niebieskie oczy i wyposażenie. **Dzieli temat z . **Można go otrzymać za darmo, jeśli będzie się śledzić oficjalne konto Riot Games przez Twittera. * **Początkowo miał się nazywać Garen Włóczęga oraz może bazować na Geralcie z Rivii – głównym bohaterze sagi Wiedźmin. **Jest podobny do Aragorna z Władcy Pierścieni. * **Jest z serii skórek "Komandos", w której należą jeszcze , , i . * **Dzieli temat z . **Swoim wyglądem przypomina klasę Inżyniera z gry video Torchlight II. **Jego animacja jest nawiązaniem do filmu ThunderCats Ho!. Porównanie można zobaczyć tutaj. * **Przypomina Smokera z mangi One Piece. **Dzieli temat z i (jako załoga zbuntowanej floty rzezi). ***Początkowo dzielił ten motyw tylko z i , jednak po dwóch miesiącach portret skórki został zaktualizowany o . **Został wydany w czasie wydarzenia Bilgewater. * **Dzieli temat z Azirem, Vi, Jarvanem IV, Katariną, Nidalee, Xin Zhao, Tryndamere. **Został wydany w 2017 roku z okazji Festynu Księżyca. *Boski Król Garen: **Dzieli temat z Dariusem. **Żołnierze w tle wyglądem przypominają Lansjera Zero Hecarima. Relacje * należy do rodziny Crownguardów. Jego rodzice – Marcus i Lilia są urzędnikami w ustawodawczym Demaciańskim Konsulacie. Ma młodszą siostrę . *Jest przyjacielem z dzieciństwa . **Kiedy został uprowadzony przez siły Noxus, poprowadził Nieustraszoną Gwardię przez linie wroga i uratował go przed egzekucją. W tym punkcie przepołowił kata . * pierwszy raz spotkał w czasie bitwy Demacii z Noxusem. Podczas każdego spotkania zawsze z nią walczył, jeśli tylko nadarzała się okazja. **Według Fleshling Compatibility Services , on i stanowią idealną parę, ale nie są oficjalnie razem. Od tego momentu, fani żartują o ich relacji. Ponadto w swoich żartach próbuje jej zaimponować pod względem siły lub mówić do niej z "filtrującym" tonem głosu. ** jako jedyny bronił ją, kiedy przybyła do Demacii aby zaprotestować przeciwko konspracji Wysokiego Konsula Heywana Relivasha z . ** i byli jedynymi osobami, którzy zatrzymali bijatykę pomiędzy narodami w Kalamandzie. **W czasie AMA zespołu od Kreatywnego Designu odnośnie do , kiedy zapytano o jej relacje z , RiotRaven stwierdził, że nie są do końca rywalami, ale mają "romantyczny związek, z dawnych czasów". ** wie o ich związku i stara się ich przekonać, aby dążyli do bycia razem poprzez pakt z nim. *** , i to jedyne postacie, które wiedzą o uczuciu i być może potajemnym związku z . Filmy left left cs:Garen/Galerie de:Garen/Skins & Trivia en:Garen/Skins es:Garen/SkinsTrivia fr:Garen/SkinsFaitsDivers ru:Гарен/SkinsTrivia sk:Garen/SkinsTrivia Kategoria:Strony skórek i ciekawostek bohaterów